Lovable
by Cakeberry
Summary: Matt dan Mello terpisah...


**Lovable**

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Matt dan Mello

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat.

**Warning: ** OOC, AU, adanya kesalahan EYD,kesalahan penulisan, ada typo dan cerita yang gajeness 80%, ngaconess 20%

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Aishiteru yo... Oh...Aishiteru yo...**

**Not anymore saying of love...**

**But I don't know about all...**

**Your smilling face will my eyes queitly, forever...**

**Just daikirai yo...And daikirai yo... (but in my heart say no)**

**Gomen...Gomen...Gomen...**

**Don't cry about heart meanwhile so hurt...**

**Nakanaide...Nakanaide...**

**My self...**

**A loverlorn of died...**

Prak! Dan suara gelas pun pecah berhamburan dengan kerasnya.

.

Seorang berambut pirang menatap pecahan gelas, ingin rasanya pecahan tersebut ditusukkan ke nadinya. Tapi otaknya yang cerdas masih jalan, hingga dia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Mello adalah seorang gadis cantik berumur 23 tahun yang sekarang hidup dengan kebosanan, penuh keemosian, dan juga kemarahan karena suatu hal. Dia perempuan yang cerdas dan memiliki keahlian jago tembak. Dia hebat sekali memainkan. Sekarang hatinya merasa tertusuk kesedihan yang mendalam, hingga terkadang dia selalu saja melakukan hal nekat, tapi sayangnya logikanyalah yang berhasil menguasainya.

Mello, sekarang terlihat termenung di jendela apartemennya sendirian, kemudian dia berjalan ke sofa ruang tamu dan mengambil beberapa album foto yang ada disana. Dia melihat satu per satu foto yang terpampang di dalamnya hingga dia akhirnya tak kuasa membendung air mata.

"Matt..." ucap dia lirih sambil menangis

Matt adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam kehidupan Mello. Hanya Matt lah yang bisa membuat dia ceria, dan merasakan berbagai emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya. Matt adalah seseorang yang mengerti Mello dan hanya Matt lah yang hanya mengetahui seluk beluk Mello sejak kecil.

Di foto tersebut, terlihat laki-laki yang bersama Mello. Itulah Matt. Matt disana terlihat sebagai laki-laki yang tampan, berbadan tinggi, berambut merah, dan memakai baju garis-garis. Di foto itu terlihat eksperi keduanya yang terlihat bahagia sekali.

Matt adalah teman, kekasih, sekaligus tunangannya Mello. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi Matt dan Mello akan menikah. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Matt dinyatakan meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat meskipun mayatnya tidak ditemukan. Tapi sayangnya, dinyatakan bahwa tak ada satupun korban yang selamat dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Itulah yang membuat Mello merasa hancur. Itulah sebabnya sehingga dia yang sekarang lebih suka menyendiri dan mengurung diri di apartemennya sendiri.

Mello yang menangis terisak-isak sambil memandangi foto-foto tersebut akhirnya kelelahan dan tertidur sambil berair mata disofa ruang tamunya.

"Mello, ini... Hehehe"

"Apa ini Matt?"

"Ini bunga untukmu Mello..."

"Eh? Bunga kecil-kecil? Bunga matahari? Kau petik dimana? Jangan bilang kau petik dari halaman sekolah? Kau apaan sih, mau nanti dimarahin guru-guru? Aku tak mau..."

"Kau harus mau, karena aku capek-capek memetiknya hanya untukmu"

"Pokoknya tak mau ya tak mau..."

"Ayolah Mello, aku mohon, please terimalah bunga dariku"

"Huh, kau ini merengek dulu kerjaannya. Iya baiklah."

"Hore...Akhirnya Mello menerimanya..."

"Sudah jangan ribut Matt. Mengapa kau memberiku bunga seperti ini?"

"Karena ketika aku melihat bunga ini, aku seperti melihatmu Mello..."

Melihatmu Mello...

Melihatmu Mello...

Melihatmu Mello...

"TIDAAAAAAK!" Mello teriak terbangun dari mimpinya.

Entah mengapa perkataan Matt "Melihatmu Mello" tergiang di telinganya.

Mello jadi teringat lagi saat-saat bersama Matt, apalagi mimpi tadi. Entah kenapa bisa bermimpi begitu. Itu adalah kenangan saat Matt dan Mello waktu kecil, bermain bersama dan pertama kalinya memberikan bunga kepada Mello.

Mello tahu, kalau Matt memang sudah tiada. Tapi tidak bolehkah dia berharap adanya keajaiban kalau Matt selamat dalam kecelakaan tersebut? Tentunya Mello berharap selalu begitu.

"Tok...Tok..Tok..."bunyi suara pintu diketuk.

"Tok...Tok..Tok.." terus berbunyi kemudian disusul dengan suara bel.

Mello yang melamun mengingat-ingat kenangannya terkejut dan kembali ke alam nyatanya. Dia berlari menuju pintu apartemennya tersebut untuk membukakan pintu. Siapakah yang berkunjung ingin menemuinya? Entah mengapa Mello selalu berharap Mattlah yang datang dan menyapanya. Tapi sayangnya sekarang itu hanyalah tinggal harapan.

"Mello" sapa Near.

"Ah, Kau? Ada apa mengunjungiku?"tanya Mello.

"Tak sopankah kau tak membiarkan tamu masuk?"sindir Near.

"Che! Masuklah!" sahut Mello kesal.

"Hn!"Near hanya tersenyum memandangnya.

Near adalah seorang pria muda berumur 20 tahun, berambut putih albino, dan berwajah tampan. Dia adalah seorang yang sangat cerdas dan cerdik sejak kecil. Dia mulai masuk sekolah bersamaan dengan Mello dan Matt dan sekelas sewaktu kecilnya meski umurnya lebih muda, tapi dialah bintang kelasnya. Itulah yang selalu membuat kesal Mello, karena tak pernah berhasil mengalahkannya. Sampai dia dewasapun, dia masih saja merasa bahwa Near adalah saingannya, padahal itu masa lalu.

"Apa kabarmu, Mello?" tanya Near sopan.

"Seperti inilah" jawab Mello singkat.

"Kau masih memikirkannya lagi?"tanya Near lagi samabil memandang album foto yang menampakkan foto-foto Matt dan Mello yang ada di meja tamunya.

"Ya! Memang kenapa?" tanya balik Mello.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini"ucap Near

"Tenang saja Near, logikaku masih main, jadi jangan khawatir denganku"sahut mello kesal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kuharap kau tidak apa-apa dan jangan terus mengurung diri." Ucap Near seraya memberi nasehat.

"Iya, Tuan sok pintar!" sindir Mello.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku pergi ya, ada masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan."ucap Near lagi.

"Iya, sudah sana pergi!" balas Mello.

Near akhirnya pergi beranjak dari apartemennya Mello. Mello memang sedikit agak kasar dengan Near, tapi dia tak membecinya. Dia tahu kalau Near adalah anak yang baik sejak kecil, hanya saja karena keiriannya dululah yang membuatnya sampai seperti sekarang, dan Near pun tahu juga memaklumi sikapnya tersebut.

'Memang benar kata Near, aku ta boleh mengurung diri terus di apartemen ini, sebaiknya aku jalan sebentar keluar'pikir Mello.

"Ah, aku baru ingat persediaan coklatku habis."teriak Mello.

'Berarti aku memang harus keluat sekarang'pikir Mello lagi

Mello pun pergi keluar rumah memakai motornya. Dia mengendarainya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan terlihat di jalan bahwa dia mengebut. Akhirnya pun dia sampai ke tempat yang ditujunya yaitu supermarket.

"Coklat..Coklat... dimana letaknya ya?" gumam Mello.

"Ah, disana!" ucap Mello langsung menuju ditempat adanya coklat.

Saat dia mengambil coklat, dia tak sengaja melihat sosok seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya.

Dia memandang dan memandang...

"Matt?"

**~To Be Continue~**

**Author:**

Huaaaaaa... Saya kok pindah jurusan coba bikin Matt dan Mello?

Ini fic pertama saya tentang Matt dan Mello... Muahahahaha... Xp

Tumben-tumbennya... Wkwkwkwkwkw... =_="

Ini juga, untuk menepati janji saya kepada Meth Jeevas (fb, maklum lupa nama authornya... hehehe) yang merequest untuk bikin fic Matt dan Mello.

Saya bikin fic chapter lagi... hiks...hiks... Maklum ga bisa buat oneshot.

Jujur, aneh ya ceritanya? Maklum saya terlalu bisa bikin ini. Cuma coba-coba dan iseng-iseng. Makanya jangan coba-coba... *lho? Kok mirip iklan minyak kayu putih?* #plak#

Semoga aja ga ada yang protes ama cerita ini. Syukur-syukur juga ada yang mau baca fic abal-abal bin gaje ini.

Bagi yang sudah membaca saya ucapkan terima kasih dan tolong tinggalkan reviewnya juga ya... *ngarep*

Oke, Thanks dah baca baik yang menyukainya dan tak menyukainya.

Terima kasih.

**By Author: Cakeberry**

**Ryuzaki Toph**


End file.
